


with you

by raysofpolaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of insecurities, sakusa taking care of tsumu if u squint, soft bfs, theres fluff too ig, v slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysofpolaris/pseuds/raysofpolaris
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi surprises his boyfriend, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> SAKUSA SURPRISING HIS BOYFRIEND ATSUMU???[inserts oprah's gif]  
> hi everyone this is my very first published work and it kinda scares me bcs im always afraid if my characters become ooc bcs i suck at characterisation lol i slept at 6am writing this it was a rushed one but i hope u guys like it mwah happy new year everyone<3

Miya Osamu stares at his twin from the island as he eats his instant noodles. It is one day before the last day of 2020. Osamu plans on staying at home but he cannot say the same for his brother.

“The fuck are you so worried about? You’re pissing me off.” Osamu prompts. Atsumu lets out a laugh but he still cannot cover the anxiety oozing from his body as he lies down on the sofa.

“Mind your own business, ‘Samu,” he retorts with a weak voice.

“Kiyoomi?” Osamu ignores Atsumu’s request and continues to prod more. It is obvious enough that Atsumu is worrying about his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Osamu is still in disbelief that they are dating even after 5 months since Atsumu admitted that he’s dating Sakusa. Why would Sakusa even wastes his time thinking of Atsumu? Osamu snickers at that thought.

“I asked him out for a date tomorrow…” Atsumu replies before sighing heavily, his upper body on the floor as he dreads while waiting for Sakusa’s answer. “What if he doesn’t want to go? I mean, there might be a lot of people. Lot of people equals to lot of germs.”

“Just wait for his reply, dumbass.” Osamu rolls his eyes as he finishes his food.

“You do-Oh, shit!” Atsumu almost drops his phone when he sees the text on his phone’s screen.

**Omi-omi: ok**

“Oh, he actually agreed…” Atsumu mumbles and he feels a hard kick on his waist. “What the hell,’Samu?” He yells, getting another kick at the same place before he reluctantly gets up and retreats into his room.

Tomorrow will be their date. Their last date in 2020 and first date in 2021.

Sakusa stands near the closed bubble tea store with his arms across his chest. It is an hour before the clock hits 12.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu waves at his boyfriend as he jogs up to his boyfriend, who only nods at his greeting. “Have you eaten?” Atsumu asks as he walks side by side with his boyfriend.

Sakusa gives him a look. Atsumu does not need to ask to know that Sakusa is calling him an idiot. Of course, he has eaten, it’s going to be 12AM soon.

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, somewhere nearby. I heard some people will gather around for the fireworks.”

“I will beat you up if there are a lot of people,” Sakusa mutters under his breath.

“Should we go and buy some drinks first?” Atsumu asks but he did not wait for his boyfriend’s answer as he walks straight to a 24-hour convenience store. Sakusa rolls his eyes but catches up after him nonetheless.

Sakusa orders Atsumu with his hands in his pockets, not wanting to touch the bottles that have been touched by others before. Gross, he shudders. He watches as Atsumu squats in front of the chiller, picking some canned beers for later. “Don’t buy too much,” Sakusa warns, his foot gently prodding at the side of Atsumu’s leg.

“Is 6 enough?” Atsumu cranes his neck to look at his tall boyfriend. He feels like he could have broken his neck looking at Sakusa from that height.

“You can barely drink 3 bottles. Just buy 5.”

Sakusa waits for him outside the convenience store. Atsumu returns with a gleeful smile, holding his plastic bag full of beers like it is a prized possession. His Omi only snorts in return. They continue to walk for another half a kilometre.

“And you said there won’t be a lot of people,” Sakusa glares, his hand reaching out to fix his own mask as if it is not perfectly sitting on his face. They have arrived at the big park by the river.

“Well, 30 isn’t that much…I guess. Should we head home?” Atsumu scratches at behind his ear, looking more anxious as Sakusa stares at him without any word.

“Don’t be stupid. I did not drive and walk with you just to head home.” Sakusa furrows his eyebrows as he looks at his boyfriend, before turning around to find a more secluded place. There is a bench under the tree. It isn’t that far from others, just a few meters away. People are already gathering and chattering with each other. Some brought their picnic mat to lie on, some just sit on the grass but almost everyone has drinks or snacks with them.

Sakusa sanitizes his hands before picking up a canned beer, opening it before wordlessly handing it to Atsumu who just blinks.

“Thank you, Omi-omi.” His voice is soft and Sakusa does not miss the look on Atsumu’s face. And he is quiet. Miya Atsumu does not keep quiet unless something is wrong.

“Stop overthinking.” Sakusa lets out a sigh as he opens another canned beer and takes a sip. Atsumu only hums. The two of them sit with their shoulders brushed against each other, the chattering of people surrounding them are drowned out by their own thoughts.

Atsumu takes a glance on his boyfriend.

In another three days, it will be their 6th months together.

182 days with his Sakusa Kiyoomi.

If he were to be honest, he did not think they will make it past 3 months. Heck, he did not even think they would last more than a month. He would be lying if he said he never doubt their relationship. His Omi is just way too good for him. And Atsumu could offer nothing other than his love and his time. And he isn’t sure if it is enough for Sakusa. Or is he overwhelmed by his presence?

Atsumu lets out a deep sigh, opening his third beer while Sakusa just looks at him.

Sakusa doesn’t speak a lot. However, Atsumu’s thoughts are loud and clear enough for him to understand his concerns and doubts on their relationship. Atsumu is too patient, too nice to even stay with him for months. Atsumu never fails to make him happy and he always makes sure that Sakusa is comfortable wherever they are. He’d prepare sanitizing wipes or sprays in his bags and he has made it a habit to keep two boxes of masks in his car just in case Sakusa forgets his at practice.

They are pulled back to reality when the people in front of them started counting from 10. Atsumu is still fiddling with his fingers as he looks at the crowd before them, following them in counting down to 1 under his breath. What he does not notice is Sakusa’s attention on him.

**Four.**

Sakusa turns his body to Atsumu.

**Three.**

Atsumu looks at him with a questionable face.

**Two.**

Sakusa pulls down his face mask.

**One.**

Atsumu loses his grasp on his canned beer as Sakusa pulls him into a deep kiss. Atsumu could hear nothing other than his own loud heartbeats, beating a little bit too fast to his own liking. Warmth engulfs his body like a blanket when Sakusa runs his thumb across his cheekbone, his eyes fluttering when Sakusa sucks softly at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Happy New Year, moron.” Sakusa whispers and kisses his boyfriend once again. Before Atsumu could even speak, he sniffles first, eyes tearing up just enough to earn a snort from his Omi.

“Happy New Year too, Omi-omi. I’m in love with you.” Atsumu blurts out, his face still red as he looks at Sakusa.

Sakusa only hums before downing the remainder of his beer. Atsumu’s heart almost drops to the ground in regret after blurting that out.

“I’m in love with you too, Miya Atsumu.” Sakusa adds, the corners of his lips curling into a sweet smile just for his boyfriend.


End file.
